Episode 17
This is the seventeenth episode of the "Heroes of Legend" campaign. The party, consisting then of Barkley, Vahlka, Olivia, and Godfrey; accompanied by Deacon, went to check out some parts of Tamvrien. During the episode, the party visited the temple of the Raven Queen (The Night Circle), the temple of Bahamut (The Shimmering Sanctuary) and picked a fight with Kosith the Rakshasa in the Theater Ward. * The gang has just finished a long rest. Olivia pesters Deek for the party to tag along with him to the Night Circle and possibly the Shimmering Sanctuary. Several minutes are spent goofing around in the hotel with Olivia and Godfrey trying and struggling to help Vahlka into her armor, and with Barkley lurking around being stealthed. Olivia promises Deacon she will be "quiet as a mouse" and "well-behaved" at the Night Circle. * They go to the Night Circle, except for Barkley who splits off to go to her own temple. After some discussion, the majority of the group goes into the Night Circle and is quiet for several minutes. Olivia somehow manages not to talk. The head cleric there, the Gravespeaker, whispers to Deacon, telling him that some paladins have gone missing, both from the Night Circle and from all the other temples, but especially from the Shimmering Sanctuary. * At the Shimmering Sanctuary, Barkley hears Valeana, the High Inquisitor of Bahamut and a paladin, arguing with Tessius, the head cleric of the temple, about the Red Dragon Mask. Val wants to take it from Tamvrien, while Sirius Silvertongue has ordered that it should stay at the musuem. * Barkley briefly tries to talk to the two of them don't remember the details of this exchange, if someone wants to add this I'd appreciate it. Afterwards, Barkley goes up to the aviary to send a letter to her friend Mother Helen at the temple in Elchezar. * The party goes to the sanctuary to try to find Barkley, and instead find Val and Tessius, still locked in debate. Opinions on Val are a bit polarizing in the party, with Olivia feeling the red mask should remain in Sirius's domain, but due to the half-elf's very diplomatic nature and the rest of the party's general like of the paladin, any actual conflict is avoided here. The group discusses the missing clerics and paladins with the Bahamut worshippers, and agrees to help Val out with the missing people. Val seems to think she has bigger things to worry about so she's appreciative. * The party takes a lead from Val and goes to check out the Theater District of Tamvrien, which is where a lot of the people went missing. Olivia is excited to show the group through Fantasy Broadway, Vahlka complains about all the bright lights. Speaking of - Vahlka's emblem begins to glow again, and BRIGHTLY. There's a Deephold prisoner like. RIGHT HERE. * Some ridiculous perception checks lead to the party noticing an odd person ducking into a building. Good job Boris! * The party follows the suspicious person into a crowded theater hall. The person is trying to get lost in the crowd, but Olivia gets a Nat 20 on her peception check to see the person leaving out a side door into an alley. The party keeps chasing. * The DM says holy shit you guys this was not supposed to be a combat encounter you're not ready for a CR 13 monster at level four but here we fucking go I guess. * We chase the person down the alleyway. She appears as a roguish elven woman. We try to use spells against her, they don't work. We try weapons, they don't work either. The person is running away, but gave Vahlka a pretty nasty wound....that felt like a claw even though it looked like a knife? * Vahlka manages somehow to grapple the person, knocking them to the ground. At this point it is revealed that the person isn't a person at all, as Kosith shows her true form. Holy shit we can't win a fight against a rakshasa. * Kosith manages to free herself from the grapple despite the party's best efforts to hold her. * Vahlka starts threatening Kosith, Olivia tries to diffuse the situation by reminding Vahlka that the options here are "Keep trying to fight her and get murdered because nothing we have can do damage to her" and "Let her go for now and come back with magic weapons later" * Vahlka is barely persuaded. Kosith gives Olivia a scroll. Olivia says ooooh what's this and Kosith says hey just in case you ever want to chat with me. Anyway don't fuck with me byeeee. * Vahlka says Olivia you absolute moron don't you fucking open that scroll you piece of shit bard. * Olly decides that she dislikes evil devils enough to override her curiosity about magic items for now, but refuses to destroy the object until she knows what it does/can get it properly destroyed, she doesn't want to just throw it into the ocean. * The group goes back to the Night Circle where Deacon is. Deacon says he doesn't have greater resto prepped and so dealing with Vahlka's cat scratch curse isn't possible yet Chatzy this week still needs a summary * We went to talk to Val in the middle of the night and asked her to resto Vahlka's curse, which she does * Vahlka then wants to have a spar with Val. Val utterly destroys Vahlka's ass in a friendly fistfight. Vahlka gets heart eyes and decides that she trust Val inherently. This is generally regarded as a huge mistake. NEXT EPISODE